Carrier
by sauvegirl
Summary: Naruto had been hated since everyone found out he was a carrier of a deadly STD. Sakura finally decides to talk to the lonely boy one day. Will Naruto become more then a friend to Sakura? Read to find out! NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto. He would always sit alone, whether it be during class, lunch, or after school. He was constantly picked on, for people would yell terrible things at him, such as "monster", "freak", "outcast", and so on. He looked like a nice boy though, nothing about him seemed scary or unfriendly, though there was a reason why he was loathed.

The blue-eyed boy with bright blonde hair was a _carrier._

Sakura still didn't understand why he was so hated, even if he was a carrier of a deadly STD, it's not like it was his fault. Sadly, other people didn't think like Sakura. They wouldn't touch the boy, even the teachers were careful around him, as if the disease was contagious.

Sakura had been in Naruto's class ever since third grade, and he was even disliked back then. With all of this hatred, Sakura was surprised Naruto hadn't killed himself yet.

'_He's probably tried before.' _thought the pinkette as she walked to school, trying to avoid the many rain puddles.

Class was as boring as usual for the emerald-eyed beauty, though she couldn't stop looking over to the back of the room where a certain someone sat, all alone. '_Naruto...'_ He was sitting where he always sat, away from everyone. The blue-eyed boy stared out at the window as if there was something there.

Sakura was surprised when he turned his head to look at her with his emotionless blue eyes. Those eyes used to be so cheerful before everyone found out he was a carrier, then they started to slowly drain out and become, well, _empty_.

She didn't turn back around though, she locked her eyes with his, and for a second, just a second, she thought she saw some hope in those poor eyes.

The bell rung, making the students pack up and leave. The classroom now had only two students left. Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to Naruto, "Want to walk to next period together?"

Naruto jumped a little, probably shocked that Sakura said something to him that didn't include "monster" or "freak".

He just stared at her with wide eyes, still paralyzed by her words.

Sakura smiled and held her hand out to him, "How about it?"

Naruto hesitated at first but finally grabbed her hand.

Sakura didn't know why she was doing this. She had seen him suffer for so long, so why did she choose today to talk to him? Why now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews~! Since all of you guys were guests, I have to reply in the chapters**

**Guest (Btw there were two with the name "Guest" but this is for the review that asked some questions),  
**

**He has HIVs, which is not a serious as, for example, AIDs, and yes he can transmit the disease to Sakura through sexual intercourse but there are some precautions he can take. They are both Juniors, Naruto is 17 but Sakura is still 16. He got HIVs genetically from his mom or dad, I haven't decided which one yet, thanks for reviewing!**

**NarutoRocks (Love the name btw),**

**Thanks! And I will try to make them longer in the future.**

**Grand,**

**Thank you for your opinion and I will try to! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Ch.2 Memories

Sakura could feel the cold stares the school was giving them, though most of them were directed to Naruto. A few people would yell horrible names, making Sakura cringe. The pinkette looked over to Naruto, he had that same expression he always wore. Though, his eyes seemed less empty as if Sakura had brightened his mood.

"Um..." Naruto broke Sakura's line of thought, she smiled and answered him, "What's on your mind?"

"You don't have to walk with me, you know..." He become a little saddened by his own words.

"But I want to walk with you," Naruto was surprised by her choice, he nodded slightly and continued walking. But Sakura didn't miss the faint blush on his cheeks as he turned away from her, '_Cute...'_

As the day continued, Sakura was trying to figure out what compelled her to talk to him. Finally, a memory popped into her head.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was hurrying home from the library, she suddenly stopped when she saw Naruto, the school's outcast, sitting under a tree while staring at the ground. _

_The pinkette was about to continue on her way home, but then a little girl walked up to the lonely boy. She gave him a flower and smiled at him, making Naruto smile in return. _

_Sakura was speechless, that was the first time she saw the boy smile in..well forever, even if it was a weak smile. _

_Unfortunately, that smile of his faded away when the girl's mother grabbed her, and pulled her away from Naruto. Sakura faintly heard the woman say, 'Stay away from that boy, he's different from everyone else." _

_When the two disappeared from view, she looked over to Naruto again. What she saw next made her break a little inside. A single tear appeared on the boy's depressed face, though it quickly disappeared for he whipped it away. _

_The petite emerald-eyed girl continued to go home after that. Sakura didn't eat dinner for she lost her appetite and she went directly to bed, the memory kept replaying in her head till she fell into a deep slumber. _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura mentally face-palmed, thinking how she could forget about something like that so easily.

The day ended, and Sakura decided to find the blonde boy and see if he wanted to eat lunch with her tomorrow since she couldn't find him during their lunch today.

As she walked around the campus looking for him, she heard a few guys yell "monster" and "freak". Sakura quickly followed the voices and found a handful of guys circling Naruto, pushing him and calling him terrible names.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sakura pushed them away from Naruto, and gave them cold stares.

"Get out of the way, Haruno! We need to teach this freak a lesson in manners!" yelled the Soccer team's captain, Kankuro.

"He didn't do anything wrong! Just leave him alone!" Sakura yelled back with as much courage she could muster up. She knew that Kankuro wouldn't think twice of hurting a girl, he was almost as cold as his brother, Gaara.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes, "C'mon guys, he's not worth our time anyways" he spat out, glaring intensely at the pinkette.

Sakura ignored him and helped Naruto up, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? I'm going to kill Kankuro! Ugh! He's such a jerk! I promise he'll never-" she was interrupted by Naruto's shaky voice.

"Sakura, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Naruto said softly, his voice still shaking.

Sakura's expression softened and she lowered her eyes, "How can you deal with all of this crap in your life? I mean, you've been dealing with this for 8 years!" Sakura could feel the tears leaking from her emerald eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Sakura..." Naruto said softly, trying to comfort the crying girl in front of him. She looked sincere, so Naruto knew she truly cared about him.

"If I were you, I would've cried every night, I would've probably killed myself by now!" she sniffed, "How are you so strong?" She looked at him with her puffy red eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to let this disease destroy my life," Naruto said, ruffling Sakura's soft hair, "and I'm not going to let _my_ disease ruin _your_ life either."

Sakura was speechless, Naruto was still the same old Naruto, though he would still have some bad days, but he wouldn't let _anything_ get in the way of his life.

Sakura smiled softly and looked up at Naruto, who was grinning like an idiot, "Baka!" She lightly punched his arm, "You made me worry for nothing!" she puffed out her cheeks, looking incredibly cute in Naruto's opinion.

He laughed lightly and patted her head, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't make you cry ever again," he reassured her, making her giggle.

"Let's hope so," she mumbled, wiping away her tears.

Sakura was about to saw something but suddenly a boy with jet-black hair and cold eyes came out behind a tree.

"Naruto," he said, walking towards the two, completely ignoring the pink-haired girl.

"Oh Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto seemed careful around the mysterious boy named Sasuke, as if he wanted to protect Sakura from the cold boy.

"Just come with me you idiot," he looked over to Sakura and rolled his eyes, "and you should stay away from that girl, unless you want the past to repeat itself."

Naruto was angered by Sasuke's statement for he formed fists and clenched his teeth, "You of all people don't need to tell me that," the blue-eyed boy smiled apologetically to Sakura and walked off with Sasuke.

'_What was that all about? What happened in the past to Naruto? Man, that guy was certainly rude...'_ Sakura thought as she watched the two figures disappear.

**I probably won't update every day, just telling ya! And tell me if I made any grammar mistakes, thanks! And sorry if this chapter sucked, I already kinda hit a writer's block... .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally updated! Happy Father's Day everybody!**

Ch. 3 Sudden Disappearance

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto for a whole week. He didn't show up for school and he didn't text or call her at all, which made Sakura frustrated.

She checked her phone for what seemed to be the fourteenth time at lunch to see if Naruto sent her a text, voicemail, email, or _anything_. Just like the other thirteen times, there was nothing at all.

The pinkette sighed and didn't bother to eat her lunch, she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

"Oi! Billboard Brow!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura, who had been spacing out for the whole lunch time.

Sakura slowly lifted her eyes to look at Ino, "What?" she didn't even insult the blonde back, which shocked Ino.

"Are you feeling alright Sakura? You seem distant," Tenten commented, truly worried about her pink-haired friend's well being.

Kiba snorted, "She's obviously on her period!" he said, spitting out pieces of his food.

"Good luck staying alive, idiot," Shikamaru mumbled at Kiba, adding that Sakura's behavior is 'such a drag'.

Tenten and Ino sent heated glares at Kiba for accusing Sakura of having her menstrual cycle while Hinata just shaked her head in disappointment of Kiba.

The dog-lover shrunk down in his seat to escape the deadly females.

To the group's surprise, Sakura actually said something, "I'm worried about Naruto's disappearance," her emerald eyes filled with sadness as she said so.

"Naruto? That _freak?_" Kiba said, clearly clueless of Sakura's feelings for Naruto.

Sakura stood up and grabbed Kiba's collar when she heard 'freak', "Don't you ever call him a 'freak'! He hasn't done anything, _anything,_" tears started to spill out, "So shut the hell up!" she dropped Kiba and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Tenten sighed and slapped Kiba on the back of his head, "Stupid dog! Look what you did!"

Kiba just mumbled something inaudible and got back into his seat, ignoring all the looks from the students around him.

Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the school's courtyard, crying her eyes out and feeling guilty for being so harsh on Kiba in the cafeteria.

"I'm such an emotional wreck," she murmured, trying to stop her tears, "I haven't done anything to help Naruto but _cry_..."

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, eventually succeeding in doing so.

"Blossoms are scattered by the wind and the wind cares nothing, but the blossoms of the heart no wind can touch," Sakura heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Naruto!" Sakura turned around and tackled Naruto into a hug, making the boy fall on his back with Sakura on top of him.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" Sakura tried to stop her tears from spilling out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was blushing madly because of the position they were in, "Um Sakura? Could you first maybe _get off?_" he asked politely, feeling like a nosebleed was on its way.

When Sakura finally noticed what was going on she blushed a light pink and hurriedly got off of the blonde.

"Thanks," he said slightly embarrassed.

The pinkette giggled, '_He looks so cute when he's flustered!'_ she thought, smiling that Naruto finally came back to school.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long, I wanna tell you why but I can't," he smiled apologetically, then his smile softened when he saw Sakura's tear-stained cheeks.

"Wow, I suck at keeping promises!" the blue-eyed boy said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura tilted her head, confused by his previous statement.

Naruto grinned and ruffled her hair, "I promised you that I wouldn't ever make you cry again, and I already broke it, sorry,"

Sakura mentally cursed herself, she really had a bad memory, which quite often came back to bite her in the butt.

"It's okay, but if you ever, _ever_ disappear and not tell me, you won't be to sit down for a _month_," she said with a sickly sweet voice which made Naruto shiver.

"O-Okay..." he squeaked, terrified of Sakura's evil side.

"Shake on it?" the emerald-eyed beauty held out her hand in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, deal," Naruto shook her hand firmly, knowing that he'll regret it in the future.

'_Sasuke was wrong this time, __**I'm**_ _the one who is gonna end up being hurt, not __**Sakura**__!'_ the blue-eyed boy thought and sweat-dropped when Sakura laughed mischievously.

**Hehe! Naruto's got the whole sweet package with Sakura! Read to find out what Naruto did for a whole week! Also, wanna press that lovely "Review" button? Yes? No? Maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**"YO YO YO! I back~! Sorry it's been such a long time, I actually have friends! -audience gasps- Yes yes! Crazy right? Enough about me, let's get back to the story!**

'm back~! Sorry it's been such a long time, I actually have friends! -audience gasps- Yes yes! Crazy right? Enough about me, let's get back to the sto

Ch. 4 Dance

Next week was the Spring Formal at Konohagakure High, and Sakura didn't have a date yet.

_'Just ask Naruto!'_ her mind kept screaming at her, but Sakura just couldn't ask the blonde. She had finally accepted that she developed just a tiny crush on the blue-eyed boy, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by being rejected.

"Earth to Sakura!" Naruto shouted while waving his hands in front of her gorgeous face.

The two were sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the courtyard eating lunch.

"Eh?..." the girl squeaked, mentally slapping herself for her stupid answer, "Sorry, I was just thinking about our test in Trigonometry," she lied.

"What!? We have a test in Trigonometry! Mr. Yamato didn't say anything about a test!" Naruto was freaking out and kept rambling on how Mr. Yamato was out to get him.

"Calm down Naruto! The test isn't today!" Sakura reassured him, remembering that Mr. Yamato had tests every other Thursday.

Naruto sighed in relief, "You scared me Sakura! I thought I was going to fail that class for sure!" Naruto whined like a little child who wanted a lollipop.

"Um Naruto?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah? What's up?" he answered with his signature grin.

"Do you have a date to the Spring Formal yet?" she asked, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Nope! You?"

"Oh no not yet, but I was hoping that this one guy would ask me..." she said, trying to give Naruto hints.

"Sounds like that guy is an idiot to not ask you to the dance!"

_'Yeah that idiot is you, dumbass...'_ she thought.

"What would make you say that?" the girl chirped.

Sakura smiled at him, "He's probably the most selfless person I have ever met, always putting others before himself, I think it's cute," Naruto blushed lightly, thinking that Sakura might be talking about him, "plus he's handsome, funny, and a little bit dorky at times!"

Sakura was blushing along with Naruto, "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you Sakura," Naruto said with all the courage he could manage.

"Go ahead," the pinkette replied with a small smile.

_'This is it! This is it!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Can I have that?" he pointed to her milk cartoon.

Sakura's smile faded and got replaced by a frown, "BAKA!" she got up and kicked Naruto then ran away.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped with pain.

_'Naruto, you're such a dumbass! Why couldn't you just ask her if she wanted to come to the dance with you!'_ the blonde thought to himself, swearing at his lack of social skills with girls.

"Fuck my life..." Naruto mumbled as he hurried after the girl.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he saw the girl crying behind one of the pillars.

The blonde stopped and clinched his teeth at the other person who was trying to comfort Sakura.

_'Sasori...'_

**Cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry for the short chapter! While you have time, why don't you Favorite, Follow, and Review? huh? huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter five.**

Ch. 5 Competition

_'Stupid Naruto! He's such an idiot!'_ Sakura thought as she tried wiping away her fallen tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura heard a masculine voice say and looked up to see a boy with chocolate brown eyes and short fiery red hair.

The girl blushed softly, this boy was definitely cute, and she looked like crap at the moment. Right as Sakura was about to answer, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the reason of her tears, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, stopping when he saw the redhead. He formed fists with his hands and clenched his teeth, "Sasori..." the blonde spat with disgust.

"Naruto..." Sasori said with a smile which only seemed to make Naruto angrier.

"Get away from Sakura! I don't want her to be involved with you and your friends!" Naruto protectively took a step in front of Sakura. The pinkette was silent, not sure of what was going on at the moment.

"I don't think you have the right to speak for her, especially since you're the reason she's been crying," the redhead said, smirking at the emerald-eyed beauty, "well Ms. Haruno? Do you want me to leave?"

Both the boys looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer, though there came none. Sakura looked down at her shoes, not knowing what to say, "Um I-"

"I don't like to wait, Ms. Haruno," Sasori interrupted, making Naruto glare at him.

Sakura was a bit taken back but finally answered, "No, I want you to stay..." she looked up at Sasori, "But I want you to leave, Naruto," she said to the knuckle-headed blonde, who was surprise by her choice.

"But Sak-"

"Leave fox boy..." Sasori spat, annoyed by Naruto's presence.

The blue-eyed boy mumbled something inaudible and stomped away, clearly angry.

Sasori kneeled down next to Sakura and got closer to her, "Now, I think it's time for you to get some new friends," the redhead whispered into her ear with his cold breath, making Sakura shiver, "and I promise that they won't make you cry like he does all the time..."

Sasori slowly stood up again and offered his to Sakura, which she gladly accepted.

He took Sakura behind the main building of the school, "Um are we allowed to be back here?"

"Does it matter?" he questioned, looking over to the pink-haired girl.

"I guess not.." she mumbled.

There was a group of about five people that were supposedly Sasori's "friends".

"Alright so this emo guy is Itachi," he pointed to an uninterested Itachi who merely glanced over at Sakura, "don't worry he's cold to everyone."

"Then there's Kisame, he's an aquaphile," Sakura raised her eyebrows at the boy who was scarfing down liters of water.

"That's Tobi, he's annoying as hell," Sasori gestured towards Tobi who was poking Kisame repeatedly.

"The guy who has no taste in art over there is Deidara," Deidara flipped Sasori off then continued to play with a lighter.

"And that's Zetsu, he's...well he's...he's just hard to explain," the guy named Zetsu was staring off into nothing, making Sakura sweatdrop.

"And finally there's me, my name is Sasori," he said with a smirk, then he sat down next to Zetsu, motioning Sakura to sit down next to him.

The pinkette smiled and did so, sitting in between Sasori and Itachi.

Sasori was the first to speak, "Got any cancer sticks?" he asked Deidara, making Sakura's eyes widen in horror as the blonde male pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tossing one to everyone but Sakura.

"Want one?" Deidara said with a grin. Sakura quickly nodded her head 'no', "Suit yourself!" he chirped and stuck the cigarette into his mouth, then lit it. The others did the same.

"How old are you cutie?" Zetsu asked, a whole other personality coming out of him.

"S-Sixteen," Sakura stuttered, making Zetsu chuckle, "We're all eighteen except for Sasori, the twerp is only sixteen too!" Zetsu said ruffling Sasori's hair, making the redhead blush in embarrassment.

"You're my age? I don't want to be rude but I've never seen you around in class before," Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Don't be, the squirt barely shows up to this goddamn school," Deidara said, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"And the guy is freaking amazing at blending into the background, I barely notice him half the time," Kisame said while smirking, showing off his pointy teeth.

"Why don't you show up to school?" Sakura questioned, feeling a bit of regret as the group's expression saddened and looked over to Sasori.

"My grandma's sick, you know, the kind where you don't get better from."

**I promise there won't be any more sick people! Tell me if they're a little OOC.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

A lot of you guys are pissed at Sakura right now because she left Naruto and all that shit. This fanfic is indeed a NarutoxSakura, not SasorixSakura. The main reason why she went with Sasori was because she was tired of Naruto's fooling around with her feelings, which made her not think wisely and went with the drugies of the school (aka Sasori + friends).

SPOILER: She will go back to Naruto in the next chapter, but I won't make him forgive her so easily.

That's it, and sorry for the confusion, PEACE OUT!

-Sauvegirl


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This chapter is not completely "mine". I took some ideas from a guest who reviewed for chapter five and I thank you for the ideas!**

Ch. 6 Challenge

Everything was going terrible for Sakura so far, Naruto was ignoring her, her friends were mad at her for leaving them yet again for other people, and Sasori had been absent from school for a whole week. She didn't have anybody.

_'God I'm such an idiot for leaving Naruto!'_ Sakura thought, kicking the dirt as she walked in circles in the courtyard.

Just then a certain blue-eyed blonde was walking towards her, making her hopes light up. Though, the universe decided to be a bitch again as Naruto walked right past her, not even giving her a single glance.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, scurrying over to the male.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"I said wait, baka!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, making him turn around and look at her.

"What the hell do_ you_ want?" Naruto spat with utter disgust.

This made Sakura cringe, "I'm..I'm sorry about being such a bitch to you Naruto," Sakura murmured, "If you would only give a second chance I-"

"You what? You would become my friend again only to leave me when I have _no one,_ for some drugies?!" Naruto yelled, obviously furious.

The pinkette winced from his yelling, "It's just that..I was just mad at you for being an idiot at the moment.."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" the blonde responded.

"You gave me false hopes about something!" Sakura yelled back.

"And what exactly was that '_something'_?!"

"That_ 'something'_ was you asking me to the dance! I wanted to go with _you_," Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was shocked by this, "Wait what? I thought you would have wanted to go with that redhead?" he asked dumbly.

"I've always wanted to go with you! Not Sasori! You're such a..UGH! BAKA!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto's chest repeatedly with her weak fists and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto expression softened and he put his hands on her cheeks,"I wanted to ask you too, but I didn't have the courage,"

The emerald-eyed beauty looked up at her idiotic friend and stopped 'punching' him, "Then hurry up and ask me, baka," she mumbled with a sniff.

"Sakura, will you go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

Sakura wiped her tears away and looked up at the blonde, "No," she said bluntly.

The blue-eyed boy's jaw dropped, "Wait _what_?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled softly, "I was kidding, you idiot, of course I'll go with you" she giggled.

"Wow, that was hilarious," he said with a sarcastic tone, "but I haven't forgiven you yet," he said with a serious expression.

Sakura scrunched her nose, "Well what do I have to do to make you forgive me?" she asked innocently.

The blonde smiled mischievously, "You'll have to come up with something on your own, and I'll say if it's good enough," he chirped with a grin.

Sakura's face lit up at this, "A challenge, huh?" the pinkette questioned, which Naruto only returned with a nod.

"I accept."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer if I get more than 3 reviews! Bai!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! Family vacations without a computer or phone sucks!**

Ch. 7 First Attempt

It was the day after Sakura and Naruto started talking to each other again, and Sakura was waiting by a big oak tree for Naruto at lunch.

_'He'll definitely forgive me when he tastes this delicious bento I made for him!'_ the pinkette thought with a smile plastered to her face.

A couple minutes passed by until the blonde finally showed up, "Yo!" he said happily, noticing the small lunchbox in Sakura's frail hands, "What's that?"

"Will you forgive me, Naruto?" Sakura said, bowing while holding out the pink lunchbox.

The blonde just smiled and accepted the bento, sitting down to begin his feast.

"Well?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes, sitting down across from the blue-eyed boy.

"Nah, you gotta do better than _this_," Naruto spat, rice coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

The pinkette eyes widen and she started turning red from anger, "Naruto..." she whispered.

"Mwah (Yeah)?" he said while chewing.

"You..you...IDIOT!" she screamed, punching Naruto square in the face, making him literally fly across the courtyard.

Sakura simply smiled and continued to enjoy her lunch while hearing Naruto's cries in pain.

**Sorry it's SO short, a few others after this will also be short, but I while update quicker than a regular chapter.**

**ATTENTION: I'll be going to Japan Expo 2013 in Santa Clara for all 3 days! Review and say if you're going too!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Someone reviewed and said they were also going to anime expo! YAY! :3**

Since Sakura's first attempt failed, she had to come up with another idea. As she was pondering what to do in Math class, her teacher started to hand back their test.

The pinkette then focused her attention on the white piece of paper that appeared on her desk.

_'95%...HELL YEAH!'_ she pumped her fists in the air even though it was no surprise for her to get such a good score.

Naruto on the other hand, well, he was in a state of depression at the moment, probably because of the grade he got.

"Naruto, what did you get?" the emerald-eyed girl asked innocently, completely unaware of the gloominess surrounding Naruto.

The blonde simply held up his test for the petite girl to see, "32%..." Sakura mumbled, shocked but not completely at the same time, this was her knuckle-headed best friend they were talking about. Just then, an idea popped into her mind.

"I can help you study for the next test," Sakura offered with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and patted Sakura's head, "Nah, I actually want someone smart to help me, I'll just ask Shikamaru!" he chirped. This made the pinkette twitch.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand that was patting her head and twisted it, "I AM SMART, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, alarming the other students and her teacher.

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes as Sakura threw him through the window, shattering the glass.

"Shikamaru my ass..." she mumbled, sitting back in her seat while glaring at the people who were looking her way with terrified expressions.

**Poor Naruto, eh, he deserved it! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Some of you guys' had freaking hilarious reviews XD**

Ch. 9 I Give Up

The bell rang, signaling that the horrid school day was finally over and everyone could go home. Naruto packed his things quickly and stood up. Sakura was right in front of his desk, making him almost fall back into his chair.

"Hey Naruto! Wanna walk home together?" Sakura asked with a happy tone, smiling.

Now the blonde thought that Sakura was acting weird all day, she was polite to Naruto and smiled quite often, not that Naruto didn't like this, it's just that it wasn't Sakura's personality.

"Uh, sure?" Naruto answered uncertainly, he would often ask her if she wanted to walk home together, to which she answered 'I'm busy' and just leave.

"Awesome!" she squealed and gave Naruto a quick hug, freezing him in place while a soft blush became present on his cheeks.

"Are you coming or not?" the pinkette questioned, putting her hands on her hips and smiling playfully at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and followed Sakura out, not saying anything as they walked, even if Sakura would ask him questions or try to start a conversation.

"And then I said that she was cra-" the emerald-eyed girl got cut off by Naruto.

"Sakura," he said with a serious tone.

"Yeah?" she asked, spinning around to face Naruto.

"Why are you acting so nice?"

Sakura giggled, "Aren't I always nice to you?"

Naruto tensed up at this, Sakura had her kind moments, but she also had her violent and bitchy ones, which usually happened when Naruto was being an idiot.

An idea popped into Naruto's head just then, "Nope! You're usually a bitch!" he said with a grin, folding his arms behind his head.

Sakura twitched but eventually smiled, "That's mean Naruto!" she scolded him.

Naruto's plan was to piss Sakura off repeatedly until she finally cracks and goes back to being his scary best friend.

"Nah, oh and by the way, blue is not your color," he said with a chuckle.

Sakura tightened her fists as she looked down at her blue necklace, "I wore it because I thought you would've liked it," she said through clenched teeth.

_'Almost there!'_ Naruto thought, "Well if you wanted to look nice for me today, you should've at least made your hair look presentable!"

There was fire raging inside Sakura's eyes, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU IDIO-" she took a deep breath and smiled the most fake smile Naruto had ever seen, "Aw, don't tease me like that Naruto..."

"It's a mess, and did you shower today?" the blonde boy asked, pinching his nose as if she smelled foul.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar with immense frustration "What the hell Naruto!" she shouted, "I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU ALL DAY TODAY AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO BE AN ASSHOLE TO ME?!"

Naruto gulped, he was actually kind of scared, "I wanted the old Sakura back..." he mumbled.

"You know what? I GIVE UP! Whatever I do for you, it's not good enough to make you forgive me! I know what I did was bitchy, but you've been an asshole lately! What can I do to make you forgive me?" she shouted.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, calming her down a bit. Sakura could feel Naruto's warmth as he stepped closer and closer, making Sakura's heart beat so fast that it could explode.

"This..." He whispered into her ear, then he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura just stared at Naruto with wide eyes, bringing her cold hand up to feel the warmth that was rising in her cheeks where he had kissed her.

_'Naruto just __**kissed**__ me...'_ the pinkette thought as she felt her eyelids slowly closed, falling back.

"Sakura!"

**Lol she fainted, it might seem a little to the extreme, but this was the most romance she had ever had in her life. XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**I want to finish this story before school starts because I'll probably have no time between my studies, friends, and sports. It'll maybe go to around 15 chapters or so, I'm not quite sure yet.**

**ATTENTION: The people that are alive/dead in this story may or may not be alive/dead in the anime/manga, therefore, don't tell me about how I ruined the show for you, thank you!**

Ch. 10 Death

Sakura had noticed that Naruto looked pale and tired today, which made her worry throughout the school day. As soon as lunch approached, the pinkette rushed over to the courtyard and waited for Naruto to arrive.

A whole 15 minutes passed and Naruto was nowhere in sight, which made Sakura really worried, she looked around aimlessly for her best friend but he was nowhere to be found. The petite girl finally found Naruto behind the bleachers at the football field.

"Naru-" Sakura's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, his usually cheerful bright blue eyes were back to their empty pale looking ones.

She hated when he wasn't smiling.

Tears were streaming down his face, though he made no sounds as they softly connected with the ground.

The emerald-eyed beauty carefully sat down next to Naruto and reached for his shaking hands,_ 'His hands are freezing...'_ she thought as her frail warm hands touched his icey cold ones.

Minutes passed by until Naruto finally said something.

"He's dead..." Naruto muttered as he continued to stare at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just held his hand and waited for him to continue.

"My godfather, he's dead..." Naruto's voice cracked as he mentioned the word 'dead', "He had a stroke last night while he was driving, and a car collided with his," Naruto tried to stop crying, he didn't want to seem weak in front of Sakura, but he needed someone to comfort him right now.

"He was the only one who understood me, who wasn't afraid of my disease," he croaked, his voice becoming hoarse, "he was the only person I had left after my parents..." he didn't complete the sentence but Sakura knew what he meant, "I hated them, they gave me this STD to me, made me an outcast, because of them I had no friends for the majority of my life," he said, he was clearly frustrated.

"I hate my dad the most though, he was the careless one who didn't know that he had the disease, then gave it to me and my mom!" he shouted, anger boiling inside him.

Sakura squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down, "You said that your godfather was the only one who understood you and cared for you, but I do," she whispered, looking at Naruto with a sincere expression, "I know you've been slowly breaking down, but can't you let me help to fix you?" she pleaded.

Naruto slid his hands out of Sakura's frail ones and started wiping away his tears, "Sak-" he began to say but a certain person interrupted him.

"Stop crying and come with me, Naruto," a monotone voice said, which obviously didn't belong to Sakura.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled as he slowly stood up and faced Sasuke.

Before he could leave, Sakura grabbed his wrists and stopped him, "Sasuke, or whatever your name is, Naruto was talking to _me_ while you rudely interrupted us," she began, ignoring Naruto's objections, "and I'm not going to let you take him away from me, _again_!" she spat with anger.

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's foolishness, and now that Sakura got a good look at him, she noticed that he was extremely handsome, though she had no interests in people as rude and cold as him, "Idiotic girl, I'm his _doctor_," he said emotionlessly, "you know, the one that keeps him alive?" he explained to her as if she was a 5-year-old.

"Sorry Sakura..." was what Sakura last heard as the two disappeared from her sights, once again.

_'UGH! I __**HATE**__ that Sasuke!'_

**Am I the only one who cried during this?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, here's the new chapter.**

Ch. 11 Hate

Sakura decided to go shopping for her dress for the dance that was in a week. She usually shopped alone since she could get more things done.

The pinkette had bought an exquisite dress that she thought would 'wow' Naruto **(Revealed in later chapters.)**, and a couple of accessories to go with it. Overall, she was content with what she got and was ready to head home.

Since searching for a perfect dress took so long, it was half past six, and the day was turning to night as the sun slowly disappeared from sight.

_'Shit...Was I suppose to cross on Quito or Pollard?'_ **(Random street names.)** Sakura thought as she roamed the streets wearily, she was really tired since she had been shopping for so long, also, finding the nearest bus station was draining her energy too.

"Pink hair, huh?" a monotone voice said behind her, making Sakura's heart beat faster and faster.

"Eek! RAPIST!" she screamed, turning around and swinging her shopping bags at the unknown man, making him fall to the ground.

"You're just as dumb as Naruto..." the voice said, getting up from the surprisingly strong hit.

Sakura deadpanned when she noticed who it was, "Oh, it's _you_..." she spat with disgust.

Ignoring her response, Sasuke checked his watch and frowned, "What teenage girl would think that walking around alone at half past eight is a_ good_ idea?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"I was looking for the bus station, I didn't know_ that_ much time had passed by," she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Sasuke sighed at her foolishness, "My place is close by, I can take you there and tell my apartment building to send a taxi,"

Sakura eyes widened with gratitude for a few seconds but then turned back to normal and were filled with suspicion, "There aren't any taxi's that go around here," she said, crossing her arms.

"My apartment building has their own taxi company specifically for it's tenants," he explained, walking over to Sakura and picking up her bags.** (I don't know if that sort of thing exists, but go along with it please!)**

"I can carry them myself," she said stubbornly, basically ripping them away from Sasuke's hands.

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and lead Sakura to his apartment complex.

***(Cursing Warning)***

"Holy mother of fuck! Do you live in that hella big ass building?!" she exclaimed, blown out of her mind that Sasuke lived there, sure he was a doctor, but it was basically like several mini mansions!

"Yes, now hurry up and be quiet, you're gaining attention," he said calmly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and jogged lightly to catch up, _'I still can't believe he lives here...'_

Sasuke lived on the very top floor, he had the exact same things that the other apartments had, except bigger and better, not to mention a jacuzzi in the bathroom.

"How do you have enough money to rent this place?" the emerald-eyed girl questioned out loud after Sasuke had ordered for a taxi to come and pick Sakura up.

"Naruto's father pays for it for me for taking care of his son," Sasuke explained.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Is Naruto's dad loaded or something!?"

"He owns his own company, haven't you ever heard of the Namikaze Corporations?"

"Namikaze? But Naruto's last name is Uzu-" she got interrupted by Sasuke.

"He didn't want his father's last name because he hates him, and he doesn't want to inherit the company," the young doctor explained, even though he looked like he was around Naruto's age, he was actually in his early twenties.

"Speaking of his family, why does Naruto hate his parents so much? I understand about them giving him the disease, but that doesn't mean he should despise them!" Sakura blurted out, she loved her family greatly and couldn't understand why Naruto disliked his.

"He mainly hates his father, Minato, for he was careless enough to give an STD to his mother, Kushina," he said as he sat down on the comfy sofa, motioning for Sakura to sit down too, which she did, "but he is ashamed at his mother for falling in love with someone like his father, and in turn getting the disease, which will probably be her falling," he whispered the last part, it sounded like Sasuke was somewhat connected to the Uzumaki family besides being Naruto's doctor.

"I guess you could say that Naruto blames his father for Kushina's sickly state, and is even more frustrated at the fact that his mother isn't mad Minato for it and doesn't regret anything," Sakura looked down at her lap, Naruto's life was just so complicated.

"So Naruto has never visited his mother at the hospital, and his father is always working, which is why they put the idiotic blonde in mine and Jiraya's hands," he flipped his bangs to get them out of his face, "and you already know that Jiraya has passed away, so-" just then the door swung open by an angry Naruto.

"What the hell Sasuke? You just ditched me and disa-" he stopped as he saw Sakura sitting across from Sasuke.

"Um, what?..." the mumbled with confusion.

"..Naruto moved in with me," Sasuke finished, looking up at Naruto, "Welcome home, idiot,"

Naruto ignored the nickname Sasuke used and plopped down next to Sakura, extremely close in fact.

"Sasuke had offered me a taxi to get me home since it was late and I was lost," Sakura murmured, blushing at the close proximity.

Before Naruto could reply, the phone rang and Sasuke immediately answered it, "Hello?...Okay...thank you" Sasuke replied to the voice that was on the other side.

The dark-eyed boy hung up the phone and looked over to Sakura, "The taxi is here, lead her out Naruto,"

"A-Ah n-no, that won't be necessary!" the pinkette exclaimed, grabbing her bags and scrambling out of the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a dead serious face, "Alright, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing important, just some stupid and irrational things," he said with a smirk.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously but let it go, "If you say so..." the blonde boy mumbled and went to the guest room to rest.

_'Naruto, you better not screw this up...idiot...'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura get into the taxi from the window.

**WOW! That was long! Hope this explains things for you guys!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sasuke and Itachi are cousins in this, and Sasuke is older since Itachi is a senior XD**

Ch. 12 Pinkette in Shining Armor

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror one last time, checking every single detail. She was wearing a strapless greenish turquoise dress with a small leather belt around her waist. The dress was a little bit above her knees. The pinkette thought that the color complimented her eyes, and she also showed some skin. She had straightened her short pink hair, wore golden hoop earrings that had a butterfly in each one of them, along with a simple golden necklace that said 'love' on it. Lastly, a pair of plain white heels complimented the whole look. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was good enough for Spring Formal.

Sakura checked the clock and estimated that Naruto would be here any second now. The echo of the ringing doorbell confirmed her thoughts. She raced down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring, yelling a quick goodbye to her parents. Sakura opened the door to reveal Naruto, who was also dressed up nicely.

"Wow..." Naruto and Sakura mumbled in unison.

The blue-eyed boy was wearing a gray vest over a buttoned up white shirt with a baby blue tie and some tight but not too tight gray dress pants. His hair wasn't messy and uncombed like it usually was, instead it was spiked up with gel. Sakura could smell his cologne, making her knees feel like jelly.

"You look beautiful," Naruto whispered, blushing softly at the sight before him.

Sakura giggled softly, "And you look very handsome," she complimented him back, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

The blonde boy smiled and gently took Sakura's hand, leading her to the car that was parked out front. Sakura gasped at the fancy Aston Martin black sport's car that Naruto had.

"This is _yours?_" Sakura shouted, admiring the view of the car.

"Yeah, I never really use it because it attracts so much attention..." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I thought that you would like to ride to the dance in it,"

"Hell yeah I would!" Sakura said as she pumped her fists.

Her date laughed and opened up the passenger's seat door for her, closing it after she climbed in and getting into the driver's seat on the other side of the car.

Sakura thought that Naruto would be driving like a maniac in this car but surprisingly, he actually stayed at the speed limit and obeyed the traffic laws.

After a few minutes they arrived at the school, Naruto opening the doors for Sakura as they parked the car and went into the gymnasium. The gym was dark and had some lights flashing, a DJ at the stage was blasting music and there was plenty of snacks and refreshments.

Naruto looked a little tense so Sakura grabbed his hand to comfort him, "What's wrong?"

"This is my first time at these sort of things," Naruto explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

Sakura just giggled, "There's nothing to worry about, everybody here is too focused on having fun than to mess with us," she reassured the blonde.

Naruto smiled softly, "Thanks Sakura, do you want anything to drink?" he offered.

"Maybe some soda?" she asked as Naruto nodded and went to fetch her some Coke.

Someone tapped the pinkette on the shoulder while she was waiting for Naruto, making her turn around to find out who the culprit was.

"Sasori?" Sakura spat with disgust, not wanting anything to do with the redhead, she had figured out that Sasori and his posse was one of Naruto's bullies, so she tried to ignore him to her best ability.

"Dance with me," he commanded, grabbing her hand harshly.

"I won't ever dance with someone like you!" she yelled, tearing her hand out of his.

"Don't be difficult Sakura, I don't like to wait," he grunted as he forcefully dragged Sakura to the dance floor.

Sakura was about to scream again but before she could, a foot connected with Sasori's jaw, making him fall on his butt.

Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hand, "I think we should get outta here before his friends come," Naruto warned, leading Sakura to the nearest exit.

The two ended up behind the gym, hiding from Sasori and his senior buddies, "I'm sorry for ruining your night Sakura, we didn't even get to dance," he apologized, a frown plastered on his face.

Sakura laughed softly, "Are you kidding me? You kicking Sasori in the face and us hiding for our lives is hella exciting!" she chirped, "And there's gonna be tons more dances," she said reassuringly, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, "thank you Naruto,"

Naruto blushed and looked at Sakura's soft pink lips, wanting to taste them so badly. He slowly leaned in while closing his eyes, Sakura doing the same. Their lips were only centimeters apart when...

"Sasori! They're over here!" Deidara yelled, making the two freeze.

_'Sooooo close!'_ Naruto whined inside his head, now angry that his and Sakura's kiss was interrupted.

"Stay here," the blue-eyed blonde ordered his date, letting go of her hand and facing Deidara.

The two started a fist fight with each other as the rest of Sasori's group approached them. Naruto would land a uppercut on Deidara while the feminine senior would land a kick on Naruto's ribs, the two evenly matched. Deidara wasn't much larger than Naruto, even if he was a senior.

Sakura watched in horror as more of the gang joined the fight, throwing Naruto to the floor and crushing his skull with their constant kicks.

"Geez, wherever you go, you somehow _always_ get into a fight with ten guys," a shadowed figure said, getting closer and closer by every second, "What am I suppose to do with an idiotic brat like you, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, putting his hands in his pocket while glaring at Naruto.

The knuckle-headed idiot just glared back, but there was a hint of pain in his eyes that Sasuke saw. The raven-haired boy sighed, "I guess I'll just have to help you then, since you're too weak," he taunted.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be curing cancer or something?" Kisame spat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Naruto forgot to take his pills so I came here to give them to him, and I see that instead some cowards who are too afraid to fight alone are ganging up on him," he said cooly, staring at the water lover.

"Well then maybe you should try and fight us cowards! I'll make you go 'BOOM' Uchiha!" Deidara threatened.

"Oh for the love of Kami, will you guys shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled as she took off her heels, "come and fight me you assholes!" she yelled, throwing one of her heels at Deidara's lemons, hitting it right on the spot, making the senior double over in pain.

The rest of the group's faces paled, they had heard about the pinkett's nonhuman strength, and had seen it in action whenever Naruto was being an idiot and pissed Sakura off.

"I think we should leave guys..." Sasori mumbled, the group nodding as Kisame and Tobi picked Deidara up, running away from the scene.

Naruto got up and picked Sakura's shoe up, handing it to his savior, "Uh um thanks Sakura..." he mumbled, probably embarrassed that a girl helped him.

Sasuke shaked his head in amusement and threw Naruto his bottle of pills, "Good job, your date scared away your bullies, that's real manly, idiot," Sasuke teased, smirking as Naruto started yelling at him that he could've handled the situation just fine, making both Sasuke and Sakura laugh.

"I guess Sakura's your knight in shining armor," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto and Sakura's flushed cheeks, "and you're the damsel in distress,"

"I AM NOT!"

**YEAH! GIRL POWER! Please review, follow, and favorite if you like meh story! :D**


End file.
